


Josh's Five Step Plan To Get Tyler To Fall Madly In Love With Him

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Tyler gets his beanie taken away and becomes a very sad smol bean. Josh has a massive crush on Tyler and decides to help him get it back, but the problem is they never talk to each other and Tyler's beanie is locked away in the principal's office. But everything is worth it for Tyler.





	

Josh watched his crush get his beanie taken away. He watched the sadness seep into the small boys eyes, his shoulders drooping. His fingers stretched out, his last attempt to retrieve his precious beanie, a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes but it all went dark again when the teacher took it out of his reach.

“Tyler you know this school has a dress code, and I’m pretty sure beanie’s aren’t on it, you can get it back from the principal by the end of the day,” she said in her usual monotonous tone. Tyler made a small whine like a puppy and Josh nearly awh-ed out loud at it. He wanted to help the small boy but didn’t know how, he never even really talked to him for starters and yet still manage to develop a massive crush on him. So Josh came up with a five step plan that couldn't go wrong: Josh's Five Step Plan To Get Tyler To Fall Madly In Love With Him. The title was still a work in progress.

Step 1: Talk to him and show that you care about him

Step 2: Act tough and brave for him

Step 3: Break into the principal's office and get the beanie back

Step 4: Give it to Tyler

Step 5: Kiss him

Josh couldn't possibly see how it could go wrong. He got deep in thought, the bell rang suddenly making him jump and fall off his seat. Everyone laughed except Tyler who was still mourning the loss of his beanie. Not a great start. The class went out to lunch. Josh lost Tyler in the sea of people, but luckily his crush's best friend was loud mouth Brendon Urie so he shouldn't be too hard to find.

"AWH did Tyjo get emotionally attached to a beanie?" Brendon said, trying to be sympathetic but failing miserably. Tyler's group of friends tried to hold back laughs, well tried to. Most of them burst out laughing, the others gave a goofy grin. Josh could see Tyler become even more sadder. He watched the small boy get up and walk away from his friends, most of whom hasn't even realized Tyler's left.

Josh followed Tyler through the corridors, he totally wasn't being a stalker. Once Tyler sat down in a corner Josh decided to walk up to him. _Don't mess this up, don't mess this up, don't mess this up._ "I can hear you," came a small voice. Josh's face turned a brighter shade of red than his hair, "uh...I...um....am gay." FUCK. "I....shit....I didn't mean to say that," Josh mumbled, he really wanted to run away now...so much for the five step plan. To his surprise Tyler just smiled warmly at him, "okay Jishwa." _Holy crap he knows my name, he gave me a cute nick-name....maybe I should give him a cu-_ "I can still hear you," Tyler interrupted his thoughts, well according to him his very loud thoughts.

Tyler was staring intently at Josh now. "So....um....if you want....I can help you get your beanie back...." Josh started, fumbling over his words because of the previous embarrassment. "Really?!?" Tyler said, ignoring the fact that Josh was messing up every possible word. Josh decided to say nothing, he only nodded. "Then let's go!" Tyler ran down the halls, Josh chased after him. Stopping once they reached the principals office.

"So Jish, how are we going to get back my beanie?" Tyler asked, rocking back and forth on his toes. Josh swallowed, "um...." he looked around, "see that open window....." he looked at Tyler and his skinny frame, "I'll boost you up there and you can get your beanie, I'll be on lookout." Tyler grinned, and made a happy squealing noise. "One....two.....three," Josh pushed Tyler up and into the room. "Hurry," he whispered. He watched the small boys body disappear into the room followed by an awfully loud crash.

"Tyler!" Josh whisper-screamed. "Sorry, we didn't plan on how I was going to land..." came the younger boys reply, "I found it!" he said not long after. "Good now let's go," Josh cried, of course he'd help Tyler but he still didn't want to get in trouble. "Um....the door's locked...." Tyler's muffled voice said. Josh groaned, "use the window!" "That's too high up." Well shit.

Josh looked down the corridor. A tall man in a suit was walking his way. Even more shit. "Tyler! The principal's coming!" he said. "Sir what are you doing here? You know these area's are out of bounds during lunch time." Josh had to think of something fast, the principal started unlocking his door. "Yes...um...I wanted to ask you something...." Josh said in an attempt to draw his attention else where. It worked. The principal turned away from the door, "and that is....?" Suddenly Josh had an idea, he made sure to speak loudly so that Tyler could hear, "you should make beanie's a part of the school dress code, there's a boy in my class, he's sweet and innocent, he's never done anything wrong and yet he cried today, because his beanie that meant a lot to him was taken away.....and...." Josh saw Tyler sneak out of the principal's office, locking eyes with him and giving him the sweetest most genuine smile. Josh couldn't form words anymore.

"Stop wasting my time," the principal then turned around and went into his office.

"Thank you so much Jish," Tyler hugged Josh tightly. "Um....you're welcome....Tyjo," Josh said as they were walking towards their next class. "Really Tyjo? Is that the best thing you could think up?" Tyler giggled. The red haired boy shrugged, "Ty for Tyler and Jo for Joseph." "But seriously, thank you so much you're amazing, better than my stupid friends," Tyler's voice was so small that it made Josh's heart jump. Then the younger boy did something that made Josh's heart jump more, he gave Josh a quick kiss on the cheek and sprinted off.

Josh couldn't think, his mind was racing about what just happened. He was only able to form one thought, _Tyler likes me._ He shook his head and smiled, and started chasing after Tyler, who needed that stupid five step plan anyways?

 


End file.
